


Birthday

by Petalishelf



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Kyuwook(Mentioned), M/M, Some members are just mentioned, Teukchul(Mentioned), Wise Masi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21406960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petalishelf/pseuds/Petalishelf
Summary: A Moment that Changed their life...
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my First Suju Fic and hopefully there will be more but let's see. Any I'm a Tom and Jerry aka Yehyuk shipper and also a Baby elf who is nearing towards her first elf anniversary. Hope you guys enjoy the Fluff and Comments are always appreciated <3. Sorry if there is any Mistake in the fic. Also Suju member doesn't belong to anyone they are self owned individuals and the band belong to SM.
> 
> Saranghe  
Petalishelf

Yesung ran away as quickly as he could before Hyukjae could ruin his face with his birthday cake, He could hear the man running after him. He ran towards Wookie’s room but before he could close the door Hyukjae managed to wedge himself inside. He looked around for escape but couldn’t find a way out. Hyukjae had a devilish smirk on his face as he walked towards Yesung Who had closed his eyes and waited for the cake to be smashed on his face. Hyukjae stood close to Jongwoon and looked at his face. He smiled at how his hyung had his eyes shut tight and his small hands in front of him to keep a distance between the two and Suddenly his eyes trailed elsewhere.

Yesung was starting to lose his patience and was going to open his mouth when he felt a hand on his right cheek caressing his face while the other held his left hand lightly all of a sudden there was pressure on his lips. He felt the younger man’s lip sandwiching his lips. He was frozen, he couldn’t register what is happening at that moment. Jongwoon opened his eyes and looked at the other man who still had his eyes closed. He was nibbling at Yesung’s lip.

Hyukjae didn’t know why but he just couldn’t get enough of his hyung’s soft pink lips. It felt so sweet but suddenly a movement was felt and he couldn’t find those lips, so he tried to search for them but failed. When he opened his eyes, he saw his Joonwoon hyung was looking at him with a shocked expression and then he realized what he had done. Before he could say anything his Hyung raised his hand and said “don’t” before walking out of the room. Hyukie stood rooted to the spot and frozen his eyes still wide with shock, that he didn’t notice Wookie entering the room and asking “Hyung, where is Yesung Hyung going in a hurry?. Looking back, all he could remember was showing a vague gesture towards the door earning a suspicious look from Wookie. 

Yesung was sitting on the rooftop when he felt another person’s presence. He didn’t have to turn around to look who it was and he can feel his eyes on his back, but he couldn’t bring himself to lift his head to meet the man’s eyes. He knew what Hyukie did has changed something between them, something irrevocable and that scared him. He didn’t mean to flee the scene back then, but something told him staying will make it worse than fleeing. Now that he is here standing behind him giving him no choice but to face this impossible situation, Yesung know he should do whatever it takes to save what they have.

Hyukjae knew that he was staring at his hyungs back but he didn’t know what to do. He came to the rooftop to talk to Yesung. When Yesung hyung stormed out of the room, he had to use all the willpower he possessed to move his legs to follow his hyung, because there is no way he can leave things hanging between them like that. When Wookie entered the room asking what’s going on, he knew he should say something. He should have looked worse than he thought because Wookie just looked from his shocked face to the door through which Yesung stormed out and all he said was “whatever happened between you and Yesung hyung, you better fix it hyung” with a meaningful look. Wookie is quick witted this way. Although this time Hyukie wished he was not, at least not until he fix things with Yesung.  
When that realisation hit and he was jerked back to reality, he knew where to go exactly. Yesung is a predictable man, at least to Hyukie. His favourite hyung had a not-so secret place in the rooftop that he goes to every time he is upset or needs to curl back into himself. Usually no one bothers him once he goes there, because they knew yesung needs that. So after rushing to the rooftop, he hesitated at the doorway a moment before deciding to walk towards yesung with all the bit of courage he had. He came near Yesung and sat next to him without saying a word. They both looked at the scene before them.

“I don’t know why I did it” Hyukjae started without looking at Yesung and felt him become stiff beside him. “I don’t have an excuse for what I did” he said forcing himself to turn towards Yesung, who still was refusing to meet his eyes. He was feeling nervous feeling the rigid reactions he is getting from Yesung, but he knew that he can’t blow his chance now or this will ruin their relationship, so he waited for Yesung to say something in return before saying more things that he will deeply regret.

“You can’t kiss someone like that hyukjae” Yesung said breaking the long painful silence, without looking at him. He knows he can’t face hyukie right this moment but he needs them to move on so that there might not be a problem in the group because of this.

“I know” hyukie replied his voice small with his head down, wishing he would rather have the painful silence he was waiting to end than this cold indifferent tone his hyung is giving him now.

This small of Hyukie’s voice broke a small part of Yesung’s heart, but he knew he had to keep going.  
“Do you?” he asked finally looking at him, his hung head and fallen shoulders that is hiding the obvious hurt expression made going on so much harder. He forced himself to go on even if he felt it is so unfair, because at this moment, all he wants to do is shake Hyukie and give him a hug just to see his cheery, gummy smile again, but he didn’t want to worsen the situation than it already is.  
“Do you know what would be the consequences of this?” Ye asked looking at hyuk.

Hyuk was still staring at his feet, trying to make sense of all that is happening. Suddenly he looked at yesung when the realisation hit him. His eyes had a look at Ye with a look that Yesung know all too well. It is a look that Hyukie has whenever he finds out he wants something and that he would give his all to get it. With the situation they are in right now, this look on Hyukie’s face scared Yesung. “What is it hyuk? Yesung asked cautiously, hoping Hyukie is not thinking what he thinks he is thinking. Hyukie startling him by suddenly moving closer to him, taking both of his hands gently and looking him in the eye with such sincerity that it scared him even more. “Let’s date?” hyukie asked excitedly, his eyes gleaming and expectant. ‘WHAT??!!” Yesung asked startled, trying to pull his hands away from hyukie, but failing miserably, because Hyukie was holding his hands by the wrists tighter, the harder he tried to get away. “Let's date??.” hyukie said again with more confidence now. “We aren’t kids anymore and we know each other perfectly. We have known each other for nearly 20 years. So why not date?” Yesung was truly shocked. “Are you out of you mind??” Yesung shouted before controlling his voice and continuing. “You want us to go on a date? Us??!! Do You even know what you are saying? Think about it hyukjae. Don’t you see that it will just make the situation worse than it is now?” Yesung started to freak out so hyukie held his face with both his hands. “Look at me hyung” hyukie said with a gentleness in his voice that Yesung has never heard before. That gentleness itself calmed him a bit and made him look at Hyukie’s face, which had an expression that was so soft and was brimming with fondness. Once he saw his face, it was hard to look elsewhere and he found himself listening to Hyukie’s gentle voice, his anxiety from what he just heard fading in the background. “I said what I said because I mean it. Yes i want us to go on a date. I want to hold hands with you. Cuddle watching movie marathon. Kiss you whenever and wherever. I wanna do couple things with you. I mean I’m tired of doing fanservice and I want something real. And I want to do it with you. You know before today I was always scared to voice out this thought but not anymore. I want us to be more. More than what we are now" He said. " But…. " Yesung starts to say but was interrupted by Hyukie. " No more But's hyung, please?" he asked with an expectant voice that pulled at Yesung’s heart string and that is how he let himself get pulled by hyukie into a kiss a bit more passionate than before. The more Hyukie kissed, Yesung knew there is no way he can deny his feelings that he has been feeling for so long, anymore and he sighed before kissing him back. Hyukjae smiled into the kiss at the response. After what felt like an eternity, they pulled back, their forheads touching and both having heaving with a stupid smile on their faces. Yesung lifted his eyes to meet Hyukie’s and knew that things have changed between them and in for the best this time. “Let’s date” Hyukjae whispered hopefully into the space between them. “Let’s date” Yesung repeated with nod unable to contain the smile at the corners of his lips. Eunhyuk smiled and dived into third kiss of the day. Yesung and Eunhyuk entered the dorm with their hands linked. Most members didn’t notice them re enter except for two. Siwon looked at hyukie and then at their hands before smiling. Hyukie shyly smiled and pull Ye further into the room. He knew this might happen sooner or later as he has been waiting for it for the past 13 years. Those two idiots have been so oblivious to each others' feelings. Suddenly his eyes went the only other person who saw new couple holding hands. He stood up from his seat and sat near the other person and put an arm around them. “I’m an idiot for waiting right? Did I even had a chance?” Wookie looked and asked Siwon. Siwon hugged him tight and kissed his head to give him the comfort as that's the only thing he can do for his little friend. “No you are not an idiot. it ‘s just the situation. It’s nobody's fault. Three people liked someone and two had a happy ending while one ended up heartbroken. But don’t you worry, you will have someone too” Siwon looked at the person who was having a drinking match with heechul hyung before looking back at Ryeowook. “What are you looking at” Wookie asked but Siwon didn’t say anything just smiled, He pulled Wookie from his seat and pulled him to where all the members were crowded. An Oblivious Donghae was talking to the new Couple about something while Donghee was watching something on his phone while teukchul are talking about who is the better parent to pets or kids god knows who they are talking about. And Kyu was drinking alone now when they both join one on either side of him. “KyuKyu, You have already drunk too much. Give it up.” Wookie said with concern in his voice. He has started feeling worried about Kyuhyun’s drinking habit for the last few months. Kyu has always been a drinker but for the last few months he has been acting weird. And his frequent drinking party with Heechul hyung and Sometimes he would even invite Ryeowook. “This is the last one i promise” Kyu said with a bit of a slur and finished the glass in one go. He then put his head on Wookie’s shoulder. “Don’t fall asleep Kyu, let me take you to your room.” Wookie said with concern. As he looked at his drunk best friend Kyu started to gamble about wanting to stay and he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering towards the man he had a crush on for some time now. Unfortunately, the said man is happy with someone else who is not him. He knew those two are perfect for each other. So, he stood up from the couch with a jump and looked back at his bff. “I can take him to the room Ryeowook” Siwon said but Wookie shook his head. “I can handle this dumbass perfectly” he said with a huff and looked at his friend who was now hugging Wookie's stomach with closed eyes. Wookie stroked Kyu's hair before pulling a suddenly complaining kyu towards his room. Siwon saw them go with a sigh thinking when will Wookie realize the feeling the younger man have for him from forever now but he knows how most of his members are dumb when it comes to these type of things as he looked at the oldest members who are still arguing about something and then smiled at the New couple before joining them and hae.


End file.
